1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a prophylactic or birth control device and in particular to such device designed for use by the female partner in coitus.
2. Prior Art
There are, of course, a great number of mechanical types of devices used to prevent conception or the transmission of disease from one to the other partner in coitus. The most well-known include, of course, the IUD, the inter-uterine device which is implanted in the mouth of the uterus. This has been known to cause irritation and other internal difficulties for women and is not as reliable in preventing conception as other types. Besides, it must ordinarily be inserted by a physician or highly trained nurse. Another device is the diaphragm which is generally coated with a spermicide and inserted by the female over the mouth of the uterus. It forms a mechanical as well as a chemical barrier to the entrance of sperm into the uterus. It is subject to being dislodged, is difficult to insert by the woman herself and poses other problems.
There are also prophylactics or sheaths intended to be worn by the male partner made either of strong, fine rubber, or some type of fine animal skin, or some synthetic membrane. Necessarily, in order to provide the desired degree of tactile stimulation to the wearer, it must be quite thin. In general it is elastically fitted on the male organ and during coitus remains stretched and taut, but this taut condition tends to increase the hazard of its being torn or bursting during use. In order to prevent its being dislodged it must fit rather tightly, so that it is bound to cause some physical discomfort to the wearer.
Chemical methods are also employed, the most widely-known being the oral contraceptive known as the "pill" which requires ingestion each day in the interval between the menstrual periods. However, this requires constant diligence on the part of the woman to insure that the pill is taken regularly. Moreover, a number of undesirable side effect have been noted together with the possible potential for longer term serious harm.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a prophylactic device that will be effective to provide a mechanical barrier to the unwanted release of sperm into the vaginal cavity. It is another object of the invention to provide a prophylactic device adopted to be worn internally by a woman which is not likely to present the risk of slippage and the consequent risk of conception during use. Still another object is to prevent subjecting the contraceptive to appreciable distention or stretching during the coital act which might result in inadvertent tearing or bursting. Another object is to provide a contraceptive which does not cause discomfort to either party.